Uncertainties
by Meva
Summary: B'Elanna does some thinking and comes to a conclusion


Disclaimer: I would just like to clarify that none of these characters belong to me but the story is totally mine. I would just like to say that this is non profitable and no money has changed hands, I have written this story out of sheer love of writing and love of the TV show so please don't sue me  
  
Author's notes: I just want to say that the characters Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim are not original characters but Ensign Terra Freeman is a character made up by me as I had no idea who onboard Voyager liked Tom so pls don't get angry and I did not know what they called the place they ate food, it went straight out of my head so pls be understanding. If you do have info on the pilot when it comes to those sort of things then please email me, thanks  
  
Summary: B'Elanna does some thinking and comes to a conclusion  
  
Uncertainties  
  
" Tom!" B'Elanna growled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Tom looked slightly hurt but just as B'Elanna was going to say something he said," Goodnight B'Elanna!" She sighed as she watched him walk off, why did she always react that way every time Tom touched her? She could feel her cheek tingling from where he had kissed her, she knew she had hurt his feelings and tomorrow she was going to make up for it.  
  
O700 HOURS THE NEXT DAY...  
  
B'Elanna walked into the mess hall and smiled as she saw Tom but instantly scowled as Ensign Terra Freeman attached herself to him. She spotted Harry and joined him, Harry could tell that B'Elanna was upset just by one look at those brown eyes.  
  
" Why would anyone want to spend time with her?" scoffed B'Elanna  
  
Harry followed her glare to Terra and he smirked," Terra is a great person B'Elanna! You just don't like her because she's with Tom!"  
  
That caught her attention, she swung round to face him before exclaiming," As if I care about that...that pig! He can see whoever he wants!"  
  
Harry smiled slightly at the totally false words. He knew for certain B'Elanna cared for Tom, how many times had he caught her staring at Tom? Harry shook his head and said," You're only deceiving yourself B'Elanna! You care for Tom a lot more than you're willing to admit!"  
  
B'Elanna stayed silent as the truth of Harry's words sunk in, yes she did care for Tom. She cared for him as a friend but over the last few months it had changed into something so much more. As her mother would say she cared for as a mate would, she furrowed her brow slightly as Terra brushed his arm with her hand and looked deeply into his blue eyes. B'Elanna smiled slightly as remembered one day watching Tom read a PADD, the depth of his blue eyes and the genuine warmth that radiated from them had absorbed her so totally the Captain had to shout to get her attention.  
  
As B'Elanna watched him, he looked up and met her gaze before looking away again. B'Elanna blushed at being caught staring but she stuck her tongue out at Harry as he gave her a knowing smirk.  
  
B'Elanna saw Tom was leaving so she took this opportunity to talk to him. Once outside she called," Tom!"  
  
Tom stopped and asked," Yes what is it B'Elanna?"  
  
Tom really did not have time for B'Elanna's games, he had a shift about to start on the bridge and his heart had taken enough beating to last an eternity. However he thought he owed B'Elanna a respectful attitude so he turned around and was shocked to find B'Elanna's lips on his.  
  
He kissed back eagerly savouring the taste and smell of her, B'Elanna never thought she could feel this good. His body fitted perfectly with hers and his hand as they traced her spine sent shivers through her entire body.  
  
They broke away both gasping for breath before B'Elanna promptly bit Tom on the chin and growled seductively," You're mine now Spaceboy and don't forget I love you!"  
  
Tom's heart soared at those three little words before he replied gently," I love you too!"  
  
Despite the pain in his chin, he bent down and kissed his love again.  
  
THE END   
  



End file.
